percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Silver Eyes: Chapter 6
Chapter 6 (Note: Any dialogue within ' ' and not " " is said in Persian) Arman rode the horse in silence. Leon didn't even manage to try and talk to him. He knew that there was no words to say. He was now a slave and Nouri was now slave to another crazy foreigner. Leon lead them away from the bazaar, bringing them to nearby plains where farmers worked. Arman wondered if that was what he was going to be reduced to. Just a slave working the fields. Pfft, as if. He was going to run off before that would happen. Then he was going to find where Nouri was brought to. He would kill Nouri's new 'master' and then run off with his brother. And then they would track down those raiders. Arman was almost excited with the thought. He didn't know what his mother and father would've thought about him being excited about killing someone. It didn't really matter anyway. They were dead. Leon continued on till they reached a large house which Arman could only assume to be his house. With a house like that there was definitely going to be weapons stored there. Both for display as well as defending themselves from robbers. He would explore the house for a few days to find the weapons and then he would grab them and supplies so he could go and get Nouri. Leon stopped the horse in front of the horse. Arman got off and was greeted with by a woman. She was a mother. Arman could see it in her eyes, the kindly look she gave him. That also the fact that her stomach was swollen with child. Another boy came out running from the side of the house. Leon handed him the reins and the boy guided the horse away. Though not before giving Arman a grin. 'This is my wife.' Leon introduced Arman to the woman. 'Her name is Thalia.' The woman smiled at him but said nothing. Arman wondered if she was mute. Then Leon switched to the foreigner language to converse with his wife. She responded with the same language. Then of course Arman realised that she didn't speak the same language he did. 'I'm sorry to say this but I've never asked for your name child.' Leon said. 'Arman.' 'I see. It's a nice name.' Leon smiled at him. Arman only nodded at him. 'Now follow Thalia Arman, she will show you to your room.' Leon ordered. 'I will come see you again shortly.' Arman almost spat that he didn't have to bother because he was going to run off anyway but stopped himself. He was supposed to explore the house so that he could rob it of its contents later. Instead, Arman nodded. Thalia turned to enter the house and Arman followed. The house was big of course. Arman's house barely had enough room for the four of them but this one obviously could've fit their entire village in it. It was shaped like a horseshoe, the middle of it housed a fire that blazed with warmth. Arman followed Thalia to the fire and paused there when she did. She looked at him and it seemed like she wanted to convey something to him. Arman had no idea what she wanted. 'She wants to welcome you.' The boy that had taken Leon's horse appeared. Arman eyed him weirdly. 'What does that mean?' 'For the Greek, the hearth is the sign of home.' The continued, joining the two of them. 'All visitors come to the hearth when arrive at a house. When you acknowledge the hearth than the tenants are expected to treat you nicely and you are expectes to behave.' 'Okay.' That's when Thalia handed him a plate with grapes on it. 'What am I supposed to do now?' 'Make a offering to the gods. That's another hearths are good for.' 'Okay. What gods should I offer this too?' 'Can't go wrong with Hestia.' The boy commented. 'She's the goddess of the hearth.' 'Okay.' Arman held out the grapes to the flames. 'To Hestia.' And he dropped them into the hearth. 'Welcome new brother!' The boy grabbed Arman's shoulders. 'May I ask your name?' 'Arman.' 'Welcome Arman!' The boy grinned. 'My name is Eton and I cannot wait to get to know you.' Arman stopped himself from frowning. Why was this boy so happy? Wasn't he a slave as well? And if he wasn't, why was a child of the house so excited to meet a slave? 'I-I as well.' Arman replied. 'Let me show you to our room Arman.' Eton annouced and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 'Okay then.' Arman turned to look at Thalia, to see if she was okay with this. And then he saw her. She looked like Thalia. However she had blue eyes unlike her mother's green ones. She had the same light hair, so light that it was almost white. She looked different enough from her mother than you could tell they were two different people. She looked- well, more beautiful than her mother. Arman realised with a jolt that the goddess-like girl has been the one to bring him the grapes. She had seen him fumble over the prayer! 'Come on Arman.' Eton pulled him along as Arman watched the goddess-look-alike converse with her mother. 'Who was that Eton?' Arman asked as the other boy pulled him around. 'That was Thalia's and Leon's daughter, Callista.' Eton grinned. 'She's my wife to be.' 'What?!' Eton laughed. 'I'm joking. As if Leon would marry off his daughter to one of his slaves, even if he treats them kindly.' Arman didn't let Eton's words affect him, he had expected as much. 'Anyway. The room for the slaves are near the kitchen.' Eton pointed to a room to their right. 'But I'd like to say that my personal place is in the stables.' 'You consider yourself a horse?' Eton grinned. 'Not exactly but close enough. They are strong, powerful creatures. Who wouldn't want to be a horse?' 'I wouldn't.' Arman muttered under his breath. Eton grinned again. 'Now you can take a good look at the room later, right now we're due at at the kitchen.' 'What, why?' Eton looked at him like he had lost his mind. 'Well it's almost dinner! You can't possibly expect Agathe to do all the work do you?' Silver Eyes Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Silver Eyes: Chapter 7|Next Chapter--->]] For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 14:35, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Category:Chapter Page Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series(Remake)